Titans Kindergarten: New Year's Memories
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: As promised, a story selected by my fans! Join the gang as stories are remembered, attacks are delayed, a new student is introduced; and a secret from Zeek's past see's the light of day. As always, we're in for quite a ride with our favorite toddlers as we accompany them on their latest adventure. Happy New Years!


**INSPECTOR: First off, I want to thank all of you who have taken the time to vote. It's been an amazing year, and I'd like to take the time to once again thank all of you who have read my stories, and favorited them. It means the world to me that you like them enough to pplace them on your faves! **

**KYO: *wearing a party hat* Do I have to wear this stupid thing?!**

**BUTTONS, RINA, NICKY: Yup! It's in your contract! **

**KYO: Ugh! So once again, so that the stupid Slavemaster of an Inspector doesn't get sued, *under breath...though it would serve him right...* He doesn't own Teen Titans...**

**RINA: El no tiene un kindergarten...**

**NICKY: *wearing cat ears* and he doens't own any korean boy bands!**

**BUTTONS: nor...does he...*yawn*...make any...profit...from...this...zzzz**

**KYO: So don't sue his broke ass! All he has is us...and I refuse to become a courtesan of pleasure!**

**INSPECTOR: And before I forget, congratulations to SuriaBlackRaven, for winning the contest! And you voted for it, you asked for it! Option E! is a success! Happy New Years!**

**ALL OF THEM: WHOOOO! **

The night was dark, lightened only by the occasional gleam of headlights as parents dropped their kids off for a New Years Party at Jump City Kindergarten. Every where, genetically altered toddlers were dressed in their finest, spilling soda, chomping on cookies, and dancing the night away. Of course, the regular teacher Ms. Arella wasn't able to host the party as she was taking care of a sick relative...(read: in Hawaii sipping mojitos on a sandy beach with Jose the cabana boy). Leaving it to her loyal and trusted high school aide, Zeek to host the night's festivities. Our cinnamon haired teen in question wasn't by himself.

If he had to face New Year's Eve with toddlers strung out on pixie sticks and diet coke than he was going to suffer with friends. Next to him was his best friend since twenty-three minutes old Parker. Parker had somehow fit his six foot six frame into black skinny jeans and what he called a "stylish" black sweater...which had a stitched on tie.

Next to Parker was their very good friend Alexis, wearing her patented purple stilettos. Together they watched as Zeek's students became raging glucose addicts, and reflected over events from the past year.

Alexis asked Zeek what was his favorite memory from the year.

Zeek smiled, chocolate brown eyes glinting, "Well..."

****RobFire****RobFire****RobFire****RobFire****RobFire****RobFire****RobFire****RobFire********

Dick Greyson watched as his flaming haired Tamaranian crush chatted to her stuffed worm Silky. Her green eyes reminded him of his favorite crayon, all pretty and shiny...

Nervously, Dick pulled on his Robin Hood costume...today...today he would tell Kori how he felt...he would...tell her that she was like a star that set fire to his tiny little five year old heart, and he wanted to know...if maybe...

Behind him, an ominous voice asked, "Dick…what is BB coming as?"

Squealing like a little gir…ir….like a big manly man…cough…Dick turned around…in Kori's arms…how did he get there-it was really nice-…and looked at the scary person behind him.

Who turned out to be Raven, so she wasn't really…nah…she really was scary. Not at all like his pretty Kori, who was sweet and cute and had a weird fascination with mustard...

"Oh. R-Raven. What are you doing here?"

"Answer the question Dick."

"Um…" Laughing nervously, Dick answered. "Well, he was saying that he might come as Sora from Kingdom Hearts…but you should ask Wally. He was playing with him this morning."

With a quiet thank you, Raven turned to leave when she heard Dick whisper to Kori, "I really liked Raven's cost-"

He never got to finish his remark, as he was left unconscious in Kori's arms. "Friend Dick, wake up!"

All he was going to say was that he like Raven's costume, but he thought that Kori's mummy costume was beautiful. Aw well, at least he got to nap in his crush's lap. And he could tell her anytime...right now he would very covertly cuddle...and maybe invite Kori for a play date...

Alfred made really good scones...and of course Kori could use Bruce's improted french mustard...she'd probably really like that...he would have to remember to take down all of his drawings of her though...yeah...that sounded good.

As Dick drifted off to sleep Kori smiled down at her boy wonder. Leaning down, she stole a little peck. "Goodnight Crush Robin..."

****RobFire****RobFire****RobFire****RobFire****RobFire****RobFire****RobFire****RobFire********

They all smiled, Parker asked, "So you knew he was faking the whole time?"

Zeek chuckled, "Of course, Dick took gymnastics. He knows how to take a hit."

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

The cinnamon haired teen turned to his blonde friend. "So Lexi, what was your favorite memory from this year?"

Alexis just rolled her eyes again, "Not that I like those little brats or anything, but I thought that this one little thing was pretty cute..."

****Finx****Finx****Finx****Finx****Finx****Finx****Finx****Finx****Finx****Finx****Finx****Finx

Wally laughed as Jinx chased him. He wasn't using his superpower because for One, Jinx would use her magic, and for Two he wanted her to catch him. For the past few weeks the pink haired menace had really grown on him. Sure she was scary when she was mad, and Jinx had what Wally's brother would consider an unhealthy obsession with his red hair...but she also smelled really nice...and she always petted his head...which felt _so _good!

Jinx smiled. The chase was purely for looks. She knew that if Wally wanted to run, than he would. Remember she had chased him all the way to Helsinki for having the audacity to cut his hair! She knew her redheaded crush could outrun her if he _really _wanted to.

Finally tackling him, she began her favorite activity in the whole world. Besides torturing Gizmo, which reminded her, she needed to schedule that in with her Wally time. Otherwise Gizmo would think that she had forgotten him. She was running her hands in Wally's PRETTY RED HAIR! Oh but it was so soft, and so clean, and SO PRETTY!

Wally pretended to be annoyed, but it really did feel nice for Jinx to play with his hair. It was a lot like what his mommy did when he was sleepy or sick…

"Jinx, Wally?" Looking up, they caught their usually hyper green classmate looking at them shyly.

"Hmm?" Jinx hummed, in a good mood since she was touching her favorite Red Hair! "Could you guys help me."

As Beasy Boy began to relay his plan to them, Jinx wondered if she should serenade Wally...what song did he like...Hm...well...he might like that song by Taylor Swift...that I knew You were Trouble song...she didn't really get what it was about...but Jinx sure was trouble...and all that trouble was just for Wally...and a little for Gizmo...she couldn't start going soft...like Wally's red hair...ahhh...

Wally smiled. He should serenade Jinx...maybe that knew Taylor Swift song about being trouble...because even though he...like liked Jinx...she was a handful...eh...he'd ask his brother about it later.

****Finx****Finx****Finx****Finx****Finx****Finx****Finx****Finx****Finx****Finx****Finx****Finx

Zeek stared at Lexy wide eyed. "I didn't even know you paid attention."

Lexy just glared for a moment, before she shrugged. "I thought it was...some what cute. Although Jinx does have an unnatural love for that redheaded kid's hair..."

Zeek was about to respond until he saw afore mentioned pinkette trying to strangle the life out of a bug eyed Gizmo...who had the tenacity and gall to attempt to cut Wally's hair.

"Jinx, put Gizmo down this instant young lady!" And the teen hurried off, can't have a death on his hands.

Lexy turned to Parker, "So what was your favorite memory from this year?"

Grinning mischieviously, in a deranged manner-reminding Lexy of the Joker since Parker had dyed his hair green for Christmas-Parker said, "Do you remember when Zeek went to Korea for the summer as part of an exchange program?"

Hesitantly, the blonde nodded.

"Well..." Parker pulled out a picture from his wallet. And when Lexy looked at it, she broke down into a fit of giggles.

****ZEEK****ZEEK****ZEEK***ZEEK***ZEEK****ZEEK***ZEEK****ZEEK***ZEEK***ZEEK***ZEEK****

Several stylists fretted around the cinnamon haired teen, teasing his hair, and using enough hair spray to kill a small forest. Another carefully applied eyeliner to the teen's eyes, carefully outlining them with kohl.

From a side wing, a woman stepped out, clip board in hand and frantically talking into her headset. "Five more minutes, Zakiasu-san.

Zeek nodded, chocolate brown eyes even richer with the addition of eyeliner, more mysterious...and sexy.

Getting up with some difficulty-seriously the skinny jeans they had forced him into were practically painted on-the boy waited for the announcer to introduce him.

"Everyone, please welcome to the stage, our number one hit all the way from America, Zeek!"

Following the applause, Zeek stepped out onto the stage, his black skinny jeans encasing his legs, the black sweater hanging from his frame. Squeals and excited fangirls threatened to overtake the security guards as the teen idol gave them his copyrighted smolder.

A few more seconds of smolder, and Zeek opened his lips and began to sing, "eereol ddaereul bomyeon na origineun hangabwa nun ape dugodo ojji hal jul molla!"

****ZEEK****ZEEK****ZEEK***ZEEK***ZEEK****ZEEK***ZEEK****ZEEK***ZEEK***ZEEK***ZEEK****

"You're telling me that Zeek was a Korean pop-star!?" Alexis asked confusedly.

Parker nodded, "Yup!" He said, popping the p. "He only had one single, "HELLO". He was barely allowed to leave the country. I think alot of girls went emo that day."

Lexy looked at Parker, than at the picture. "If this is all true, how come I never heard of it?"

"Well," Parker began only to suddenly pale as Zeek came over. Hurriedly he gestured for Lexy to hide the picture

"I thought I'd never get Jinx to let Gizmo go...what are you all staring at?"

Lexy simply shrugged as Parker smiled innocently.

Zeek wasn't fooled for a moment. Narrowing his eyes, he shot a look at Parker that promised him death. Parker gave him a look that said _'But I didn't do anything!'_

The former korean pop-star shot one back that quite clearly exclaimed, _'Don't play the innocent game with me! I know you've been up to something, and when I find out what it is, there will be pain. Lots of pain.' _

"Hey Zeek, who's that girl. I don't recognize her..."

Stopping his glaring contest to look over, Zeek said, "Oh, that's my new student Myth Ology. She's really shy..." But Zeek broke off as he saw a certain student come up to the little girl...

***AquaMyth***AquaMyth***AquaMyth***AquaMyth***AquaMyth***AquaMyth***AquaMyth***AquaMyth*

Myth sat in her tiny little corner, black bangs falling in her eyes. Nervosuly fiddling with her gold bow, she wondered what was going on in her fellow classmate's heads...

"How come you're not dancing?" A voice said from her left. Startling, she turned and saw her crush. Garth stood there in a black suit, his black hair tied back, and a smile on his tanned face.

Blushing furiously, Myth turned her silver eyes to the book in her lap. She had liked Garth ever since he had stood up for her when Gizmo and Mammoth were making fun of her name. Since than, the tiny toddler had been besotted with the Atlantian. Or as her book would say, her innocent little heart burned with the flames of passion for the valiant hero...

"I don't really like dancing..." She said quietly. She didn't like talking to much, she preferred her quiet. Garth just smiled at her again, and sat down next to her.

Blushing even more, Myth shuffled a little bit closer. "So what are you reading?"

"The Little Mermaid..."

Nervously biting his lip, the atlantian asked quietly, "...would you read it to me."

Smiling for the first time that night, Myth went back to the first page, "Once upon a time..."

***AquaMyth***AquaMyth***AquaMyth***AquaMyth***AquaMyth***AquaMyth***AquaMyth***AquaMyth*

"Aww, that's so cute!" Parker gushed. And Lexy and Zeek agreed. Looking around, Zeek smiled as he saw his two favorite students on the dance floor...this was too cute!

***BBRae***BBRae***BBRae***BBRae***BBRae***BBRae***BBRae***BBRae***BBRae***BBRae******

Raven had been forced into a black dress with a purple sash. And she only endured it for one reason...well...one person really.

"Rae!" Smiling, Rae turned to her favorite grass stain...who was dressed in a white suite. Smiling even more, Raven grabbed her changeling's hand and tugged him onto the dance floor.

"Um..." Turning to look, Raven saw that Beast Boy was rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I'm not very good..."

Raven tugged harder, which prompted BB to look at her. "That's okay. I'll teach you."

Beast Boy grinned his happy grin, which caused Raven to smile once again. Because Beast Boy was not meant to be sad. And that night, as her mommy picked her up, and they put ice on her bruised feet, Raven couldn't help but wish that the night had never ended.

For New Year's eve is a magical night. Where all the memories of the past year are relived, both the good and the bad. And they are replaced with the dreams of the new year. Which is why, that night, Raven went to bed with a smile on her lips. Next year promised to be just as good...if not better. Afterall...Beast Boy would be there right next to her.

**INSPECTOR: And done! Hope you all like it, and the song Zeek was singing is Hello by SHINee. Check it out! It's really cute. May your New Year's be magical, as we say good bye to the old, and hello to the new! Till later!**


End file.
